


Beyond Darkness

by TheAfroCircus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Augment biology, Augments, Break Up, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, James T. Kirk Angst, Khan in Beyond, Khan needed to be in Beyond, Khirk, Kirk fucks up again, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Regret, Rewrite, Romance, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, damnit jim, mentioned gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAfroCircus/pseuds/TheAfroCircus
Summary: Rewrite of 'Star Trek Beyond' featuring Khan. (Had to be done)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic the moment I sat and watched Beyond fot the first time. I was curious how Khan would react to all the events in the movie. I'm also Khirk trash and Khan is babe. And I just had to. Enjoy. 
> 
> //oh and i dont own the idea of khan calling jim pyara. Thats all Starflight1701. Their story A Second Chance is amazing. Hail Khirk.

Beyond Darkness.  
written by Alexander. 

Happy fucking birthday, James. 

Jim did not want to get up. He did not want to be awake. He did not want to be anything. For once he didn't even want to be a captain. That in itself proved that he was feeling completely and literally like shit. 

He had to be on the bridge in an hour and a half for a planned mission. He had to beam down to a planet and give the native species there a kind of peace offering. How giving a paranoid and irrational species an old piece of an actual weapon could bring any form of peace, Kirk had no idea. But he had his orders from Starfleet command and they normally didn't take to being argued with. 

Kirk sighed and turned his head away from the head laying on his shoulder. He barely felt the strong and welcoming body that was wrapped about him in a snug embrace. All he felt was cold numbness. He stared out the window of his quarters instead, looking out at the view of the void of space. Numbness. Cold. Without heart. As an old saying from the dark ages once said: Same, space. Same.

The captain was startled out of his mournful thoughts by a languid kiss being placed to his neck by a set of tight cupid bow lips. He shut his eyes at the simple touch. 

"Good morning, pyara." the deep baritone purred at him. 

"Morning." Jim muttered back, in a mood. "Sorry I don't feel particularly beloved right now." 

"Hmm. It is the day of your birth." Khan said. 

"Yeah don't remind me. It sucks." 

"It is also the day of your father's untimely demise." 

"...." Jim shrugged him off, sitting up. "Well thanks for being sensitive." He was fully ready to get out of bed and stalk to his bathroom. 

A hand reached out and grasped his, giving a firm squeeze that was just shy of hurting. By now he was used to the augment's excessive amount of strength. Khan was always careful never to hurt him. Jim loved him with all his heart but fuck him right now for that statement. 

"You already know these things, James." the augment reminded, not being at fault for stating the obvious. He however was aware of the sensitivity of his mate and that of even the average human. "You are not this day. This day does not dictate neither your general actions in your lifetime nor even your emotions currently. You cannot let it eat away at your sanity, lest you become lost in your own mind. And that is the most dangerous trap in the universe to face." 

"Since when did you become sensitive to emotions?" Jim asked, regretting it the second he said. He of all people knew that the augment carried an intense sense of feelings and general emotional output. Khan loved him and the man was not a heartless monster as everyone liked to assume. He sighed. "...I'm sorry." 

Khan gave him a smile, one that was a mixture between amusement and sadness. Great. Now he was negatively affecting his own boyfriend. Way to go, Kirk. 

The augment's thumb traced over the blonde's knuckles, fondly. "Ever since both my heart and brain were picked apart and reinstated by the captain of Starfleet's flagship. And that is the only dictation that I will ever let have an effect on what I choose to be." he said. "You must choose your own path and not follow that of anyone else. This is something to remember, captain." 

Feeling slightly better and elated, said captain got back onto the bed in a kneel. He leaned forward and kissed those wise lips with love. After a moment, Jim ended the action. "Don't smack me with blunt logic so early in the morning. You'll give me a head throb." 

"It is only ever my intention to make something else throb on you, Kirk." Was the purred reply. 

Jim blinked, shaking his head. Khan was insatiable in the morning when he had to get ready for work. "I have to go to the bridge." 

"And you will." Khan's eyes had already dilated and it was too late for Jim to flee. Not that he necessarily wanted to.. "But first, allow me to give you your first present of the day. I promise to be very straightforward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I promise the next chapter will be longer and is where the story really starts rolling. Hopefully this at least paints a picture for you guys. Happy reading.

_Beyond Darkness._

Khan paced in long strides, back and forth along the transporter room. He growled deep in his throat. “Why have we not heard anything and why was I not permitted to accompany the landing party?” the augment demanded.

The ‘landing party’ he spoke of was only Jim. His Jim, who had been beamed down alone to an unsuspecting planet full of an overly paranoid and hostile race of alien species. He stands by his argument that he should have been beamed down along with the captain. What idiots sent their only captain somewhere alone? Khan had his own answer. Starfleet, apparently. The reckless imbeciles.

Scotty heaved a sigh, glancing over his shoulder at the pacing man. He could feel the dread radiating from him throughout the whole ship. “First negotiation mission, Khan. Ye can't go.” he said simply, sitting at the controls of the transporter.

Khan growled in reply, turning to pace in a different direction. The growl didn't scare Scotty like it would any normal being. The Scotsman was used to the genetically engineered man's temper by now. It was second nature on the Enterprise at this point.

“Egh I'm sure the captain is fine. He's just givin them a present. Who doesn't like gifts?” said Scott.

“I do not like them.” stated Khan, bluntly.

Scotty blinked and turned back to the station. “Yer going to have an uneventful birthday, sonny.” the chief engineer mumbled.

Suddenly static erupted from the speakers along with Khan's mate's feared cries.  
“SCOTTY!” Kirk's terrified and panicked screams sent anger and terror of its own through Khan.

“Kirk!” Khan exclaimed, rushing to stand behind Scott. “Beam him up!”

“I can't.” Scotty said, pushing buttons too calmly for Khan's liking.

Khan grit his teeth. “Then beam me down!”

“I can't.” Scott repeated again. “There's a bit of surface interference.”

“SCOTTY!!!” Jim screamed into the communicator again before feeling the start of transport.

He disappeared in a swirl of yellow light but so did the aliens gnawing and clawing at his flesh. He appeared on the transporter pad, uncaring of whoever was ripping the little creatures off of his body. He was so grateful he could kiss them if his both overprotective and augmented boyfriend wouldn't kill them immediately after.

Kirk opened his eyes to see Khan standing in front of him, a mixture of emotions on his face. One was anger, the other concern, another relief, and the last was fascination.

It still amused Jim how Khan was always discovering and seeing new things. The look on Khan's face whenever they discovered a new species or even some phenomenon, made Jim always want to kiss him. Speaking of which..

Jim did kiss Khan briefly on the lips. “Thanks.” he sighed out in relief.  
Khan did not respond to the kiss. “You should have heeded my warnings.” he said coldly.

Jim sighed again. Well it was nice to have a warm hearted spouse to come home to, he thought in sarcasm. But he didn't want to think about their current relationship problems right now. He walked out of the teleportation room.

“So, how’d it go?” Scotty smiled and was dutifully ignored. Jim only grunted at him. Scott frowned as Khan exited the teleportation room after him. He also received a glare from Khan as the augment stormed after his mate.

The Scotsman shrunk back. The whole ship knew not to intervene when those two were fighting, which had been happening a lot recently. Very odd.

Scotty watched a small alien run out into the hallway, blinking. “Egh, I think it went well.” he shrugged and made a check on his PADD list. Another successful day aboard the USS Enterprise.

_______________

~Beyond~

“Failure.” said Khan. “That is what happens when you do not heed my warnings.”

Jim tried to walk away from him faster. “You sure do love that word.” he mumbled.

Khan furrowed his brow in confusion. “Failure?”

“HEED.” said Kirk. “You're like a bad omen.” he grumbled.

“In which case I can leave.” Khan said seriously.

Kirk hated that. Kirk hated him when he did that, when he said that, or even thought of that. Jim frowned. “Well if you want to so bad, why don't you?” he shot back.

Before Khan or Kirk could say anything worse to each other, Bones and Spock came behind them around a corner.

“Jim, you look like crap.” McCoy said in firm diagnosis.

“Thank you, Bones.” Jim sighed.

“You got that vein popping out the side of your temple again.” said Bones. “It's sickening.”

“I find it very enticing, doctor.” Khan cut in, walking behind Jim but in front of Spock and McCoy.

McCoy scoffed. “Yeah, you would.”

Spock spoke up. “Captain, did you manage to procure a brief treaty on Tinax?”

“Let's just say I came up short.” Kirk admitted.

“He failed.” said Khan.

“Yeah that's all you seem to think of me lately.” Jim grumbled. He tossed the artifact back to Spock, narrowly missing hitting Khan in the head with it. Luckily the augment had quick reflexes and now narrowed eyes. “Lock that up, Spock, thank you.” he played the almost assault off and cut down another hallway, getting away from all of them.

Khan did not follow. He knew when his presence was unwanted. Spock and Leonard stopped behind him to avoid bumping into him.

“You two fighting again?” McCoy scrunched up his face. “The hell is that even like?”

“I do not believe their romantic entanglement is any of your concern, doctor.” Spock told him.

“Don't you start with me, Spock. I've been a mediator between these two for months. They've been going at it like two male gorns in heat.”

“A frightening likening.” Spock said in distaste at the mental image.

“Besides Khan and I have a bet that-” When McCoy looked around for the augment, Khan was nowhere to be found. “Where the hell did he go?”

“Perhaps your most colorful simile was too much for him to bear.” stated Spock.

“Shut up you damned Vulcan.” McCoy grumbled, stomping away and leaving a definitely not amused looking Spock.

________________

~Beyond~

“Captain's Log, Stardate 2263.2.  
Today is our 966-day in the deep space.  
We have three years of our five-year mission. The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to be aware when one day ends and next one begins.It could be a challenge to feel grounded when even gravity is artificial. But we will do what we can to make it feel like home. The crew as always continues to act admirably despite the rigors of our extended stay here in outer space and the personal sacrifices they have made...” he thought back to the constant battling back and forth with Khan. He kept going. “We continue to search for life forms in order to establish firm diplomatic ties. Spending time in uncharted territories stretch the ship's mechanical capabilities but fortunately, our engineering department led by Mr.Scott are up to the job. The ship beside, prolonged cohabitation definitely affects our interpersonal dynamics and ....our already long standing relationships. Some experiences are of course, better and some fouls. As for me, things have started to feel a little episodic. The further we go, the more I found myself wondering  
what is it we're trying to accomplish.  
If the universe is truly endless, then are we trying for something forever out of reach. The Enterprise is getting for permission stay at Yorktown, Federation's newest and most advanced starbase. Perhaps a break from routine will offer us some respite from the mysteries and the unknown. And...maybe I can patch up my relationship with Khan, too.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Beyond Darkness._

“Sorry I'm late.” McCoy entered one of the lounge rooms aboard the USS Enterprise. The usual one he and Jim frequented. “Keenser's sneezing some kind of acidic green ooze. Scotty is terrified that he’s going to sneeze on the warp core and kill us all...What the hell are you drinking?”

Jim was silent initially until the question. His voice was a bit rough from the strongness of the drink. “I'm pretty sure that's the rest of the Saurian brandy  
we picked up on Thasus.”

“My God, man! Are you trying to go blind?  
That stuff is illegal. Besides, I found this in Chekov's locker.”

Jim blinked. “Wow.”

“Right. I always assumed, he was a Vodka guy.”

Jim nodded in agreement. “Vodka. Exactly.”

“I wanted to have something appropriate for your birthday.”

Jim didn't look too chipper about it. He looked down and away from Leonard’s gaze. “You don't have to worry about that.”

“I know you don't like to celebrate on the day because it’s also the day your pa bit the dust. I can make sense of it.” said Leonard, sympathizing in his own way.

“Didn't they teach you a bit of bedside manner in medical school? Or is it just your southern charm?” Jim shook his head, taking the glass poured for him. The two friends made a toast. It was far better than the Brandy. “That's good.”

 “Lordy.” Bones voiced his approval. “Are you going to call your mom?”

“Yes, of course I’ll call her on the day.” Jim reassured, sullen. “A year older.”

“Yes, that's how it usually works.”

“A year older than he ever got to be...He joined Starfleet because he believed in it. I joined on a dare…”

“Jesus, kid. Where the heck is your husband at a time like this?” Leonard exclaimed.

“He's not my husband.” said Jim.

“Could have fooled me.” Bones grumbled. “You both fighting again? On your birthday? Does he know it's your birthday?”

“When are we not fighting? And of course he knows. He knows everything..”

“Everything?” Bones gave him a pointed look.

Jim finished the last of his drink, placing the glass down on the countertop. “Everything.” he repeated. “And we’re fine. We’re just in a rough patch.”

“You've been in this ‘rough patch’ for almost four months.” Leonard countered. “That's not a patch. That's a damn galaxy to cross. You sure you're alright?”

Jim thought about it for a minute before sighing. “I think...I think we..-”

“Captain.” Uhura interrupted over the comm.

“Kirk here.” Jim answered.

“Captain, Approaching Yorktown Base.” reported Sulu.

“I'm on my way, Mr. Sulu.” Jim replied and the connection cut off. “Let's keep the birthday and Khan thing under wraps.” he told McCoy.

Leonard popped the cork back into the alcohol bottle. “You know me, Mr. Sensitive”

 

* * *

 

 

_~Beyond~_

There was a lot of downfall to being frozen and woken up centuries into the future. Everything you ever knew was long gone. Civilization as you once knew it died off a long time ago. Social constructs and hierarchies died out. Things were different. Thousands of other species besides that of the human race (and augment race) roamed around freely.

The universe was one big melting pot of cultures and beings. Khan would be lying if he said at first he hadn't found it at all strange. Now it was a second nature. There was equality between species, human, augment, and Klingon alike.

Peace and harmony were not foreign concepts to Khan. He had spent all of the Eugenics Wars looking to establish both peace and prosperity. Ultimately he had failed.

However where he had failed, the Federation succeeded far better than he ever could have. Khan would never admit he was a bit grateful. Not having to be a symbol of peace left him with a lot of spare time for protecting a certain space captain from demise on a regular basis.

Khan had never felt more purpose than he did by being aboard the Enterprise. He was in the workings of becoming a red shirt, easily doing the jobs of an engineer and of security. Occasionally he dabbled in the science and medical field, having learned more about modern medical care from Doctor McCoy. He could even shadow a command job if he wanted or pilot or even navigate.

The augment’s knowledge kept growing. Some found him a threat because of this but Kirk stood by him, protecting and vouching for him for which Khan is eternally grateful.

Khan would rather not be forced to flee and become a wanted criminal again, running and taking out anyone in his way of freedom. No matter how ‘sexy' Kirk thought that part of him was.

The augment breathed a sigh out of his nose. Although lately it seemed that Jim did not find any of him appealing. Their relationship had been strained for months. How long had they been together? Almost two years? They never had any problems before but now they were going at it like cats and dogs, on and off, for several months.

Khan did not know why their incompatibility kept rearing its ugly head. It seemed as if the smallest disagreement turned into a huge fight. Their fights never were resolved. It was one fight after the other and then after they had barked words and even thrown things they would pretend it hadn't happened. It was a ruthless and unbroken cycle.

Disagree. Fight. Pretend.

Khan did not enjoy it.

At least with the upcoming leave at Yorktown there would be a nice change of setting.

“Meester Khan, we are approaching ze Yorktown base.” Mr. Chekov informed him, waiting for him in the lift.

Khan snapped out of his thoughts and followed the ensign, stepping inside of the lift. His tall and bulky, muscular frame was like looking in a carnival mirror in comparison to Chekov's shorter more lanky muscular build.

“I am wery excited. Ze Yorktown is a wery impressive base.”

“I have heard good things in regard to its design.” Khan replied dryly, making conversation or just confirming what the navigator said.

The Russian was used to Khan's speaking mannerisms, as was everyone else on the ship.

Chekov nodded, smiling, and that was the end of the discussion as the lift opened to the bridge. The navigator took his place at his station while Khan stayed back on the sidelines, watching.

Khan watched Kirk. He loved the infuriating boy captain but if their relationship were to warp any more into the toxicity that it has, it would surely burn up in ashes. They would fix this, Khan decided. He would try his hardest because he was infatuated and in far too deep to give up on them both now. They had everything to lose if this did not work out. Mainly each other. James T Kirk had become the sunlight in Khan Noonien Singh’s galaxy and Khan would be damned if he was going to let that light die out.

“That is impressive.” Chekov said in awe.

Scotty nodded. “Aye, she is a beauty, isn't she?”

Leonard disagreed completely. “What a damn monstrosity. Could we just rent some space on a planet?”

Spock denied his statement. “Showing geographical favoritism among the inductive Federation worlds could cause diplomatic tensions.”

 

“You don't think that looks tense? Looks like a damned snow globe in space, just waiting to break.” said Leonard.

Kirk gave a nod. “That's the spirit, Bones.”

Khan had to admit, the Yorktown Base was the most advanced piece of technology he had ever seen.

* * *

  
_~Beyond~_

Kirk had gotten dressed in his off duty but not off duty Starfleet uniform. He was to meet with Commodore Paris of the Yorktown base...by himself. Or at least that had been his plan after he was called in to the meeting.

“I thought I told you I was going alone.” Jim said over his shoulder, tone almost past the point of annoyance and straight to anger.

Khan made no show of hiding himself from Kirk's view. He simply followed behind him the entire time. “I chose to ignore you.”

“That's annoying.”

“It is protecting.”

“From who?” Kirk asked, already knowing the answer: No one.

“There is no particular target in mind but should a threat dare show themselves, they will be sorry they crossed your path.” said Khan.

“My path.” Kirk clarified. “Not yours.”

“Our path, James.” Khan said, desperate to establish a visible connection with Kirk where at the moment he felt none.

“Who said we have a path?” Jim blurted out.

“You did. When you courted me. Is that not the case?”

“Is what not the case?”

“James.” Khan was unable to hide his growl underneath his words. His anger and impatience were both growing rapidly.

“I told you I was going alone. Why the hell are you following me?” Kirk asked.

“I will always follow you. That is my job. It is what I was designed-”

“Stop.”

“What is it?”

Jim looked around the hall of the base, making sure no one was around to hear them. He hissed quietly. “That's a lie. When you were made, I doubt they specifically put a ‘follow Jim Kirk around and piss him off’ gene.”

Khan agreed, already sensing no one in the halls. He would tell Kirk this but it would make the situation worse. “No they did not.”  
“Besides, this meeting is private. You can't even be in there.”

“This commodore will recognize that I am not interested in any given information and that I am only interested in your safety, Jim.”

“No. She won't. Because you're not coming in.”

“I would like to see you try and stop me.”

Kirk was in disbelief. A power play. Really? Jim wanted to punch his superior ass. “You're really doing this right now?”

“Protecting you? Always.”

“Will you just piss o-”

“Captain Kirk.” Commodore Paris interrupted, stepping outside of the doorway. “You are late.”

Jim stood at attention. “My apologies.”

“And you have company.” Paris regarded Khan, glancing at him.

“This is-” Kirk jumped to introduce.

“Mr. Khan Noonien Singh.” Paris held out her hand to the augment. “A pleasure to finally meet you in person. I have heard many things.”

Khan took her hand and shook it warily. He too had done his research on this commodore. So far his search had come up clean. “As have I.” he said.

“Khan!” Kirk scolded, turning back to the woman. “I am very sorry.”

“It is of no consequence.” Commodore Paris smiled thinly at them.”Both of you come in.” She gave no room for a reply as she disappeared into the open doorway.

Kirk followed her, and behind him, Khan.

* * *

  
_~Beyond~_

“We were on a science mission in the Sise Nebula. Our ship had suffered a critical malfunction. I took an escape pod, Before the ship crash landed on a nearby planet.  
We need a ship capable of navigating the nebula. You must have someone who can help us.” the alien woman told them and Khan could barely stop himself from growling at her obvious lies.

* * *

  
_~Beyond~_

 

  
“We tracked her stranded ship in Sise, an uncharted nebula. Here. 210, marked 14.” reported Commodore Paris.

“Long range scan?” Kirk asked.

She shook her head briefly. “No data. The Nebula is too dense. It's uncharted space.”

Jim thought about it. If any ship could handle it then it was theirs. “The Enterprise does have the best navigation system in the fleet. She could handle it.”

“The only ship here with more advanced technology is still under construction.” said Paris. “But it is not just the ship we are sending.” Beneath the indifferent mask she wore was some concern.

“I'll gather the crew.” Kirk turned, starting to head off.

“She is lying to all of you.” Khan said from the doorway he just entered.

“Khan.” Jim frowned, expression showing his disappointment and irritation. “You were instructed to wait out in the hall. My apologies, Commodore. He’s..”

“It is alright.” Paris dismissed. “Captain. Starfleet Command sent me your application for the rise of admiral position  
here in the installation.”

Jim tried but failed at not cringing when she let the cat out of the bag. He hadn't even told Khan yet of his decision but there was no denying it now. “Yes, ma'am. If I may, I would recommend Commander Spock replace me as the captain of the Enterprise. He is an exemplary Starfleet officer. He’d make a great captain.”

Commodore Paris went on as if she hadn't heard his recommendation. She seemed a bit more sentimental. As if she spoke from experience. “It isn't uncommon, you know. Even for a captain, to want to leave. There is no relative direction in the vastness of space. It is only yourself, your ship, your crew. It's easier than you think to get lost.”

Kirk was quick to try to deny. “It's not-”

“I will talk about it with the General Council. We'll discuss when you return.” Paris nodded.

Kirk nodded respectfully. “Ma'am”

 

* * *

 

_~Beyond~_

“I don't trust her, Kirk.” Khan said once they were both back in Kirk’s given room here in Yorktown. He hadn't said a word since they got in and now he finally decided to speak up. He did not mention the fact that Kirk was leaving the Enterprise and for that much Kirk was grateful.

Still Jim sensed a fight coming on. As usual.

“You don't trust a heavily praised and medal having Starfleet Commodore. Now why isn't that a surprise?” Kirk scoffed, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his uniform one piece at a time. “We went over this. Not everyone is like Admiral-”

“If you so much as say his name you will not have a bed to sleep in because I will have thrown it.” Khan interrupted pointedly.

“Sorry. But you know what I'm going to say.”

“I am aware of the fact that not everyone is treacherous scum, Kirk. I am not speaking ill of your Commodore. It is not her that I do not trust. It is the alien.” said Khan.

Jim blinked, repeating him. “The alien.”

Khan nodded in confirmation, shrugging off his own black shirt. “Her story makes no sense. I believe she has nefarious intentions for you and your crew.”

Kirk blinked at the now revealed rippling muscles.

Khan rolled his eyes, snapping to get back his attention. “Kirk!”

Jim shook his head of any intention he had and returned to his dull tone. “The alien.”

“Yes, the alien. She is lying.”

“How do you know that? And why say it like that?” Kirk hadn't taken much thought into the fact of Khan being prejudice towards other species but now he thought about it. It would make some sense. After being frozen for years and waking up to a world full of different alien species. Though he never thought Khan to be a racist.

“I have a strong sense. I can tell when someone is lying to me.” said Khan, scrunching his nose in distaste. He gave Kirk a knowing look. “Or when they are being untruthful and trying to pretend.”

“She didn't say a word to you. She was talking to me.” Kirk defended her. This was ridiculous. If someone said they needed help then they needed help. You didn't get to decide if they needed it or not. And what the hell was that last part supposed to mean?

“Well then I know when someone is lying to you then.”

“And I don't?”

“Clearly not.” Khan retorted. “Do you believe every sob story you hear, captain?”

For some reason that caused something to snap in the captain. He growled and Kirk found their lips connecting in misguided passion. They were so angry and fed up with each other.

Jim pulled away, venom in his eyes. “Not every. I believed yours.”

* * *

  
_~Beyond~_

  
The next day, Kirk entered the lift heading to the bridge. As it turned out Spock caught the same lift.

“Mr. Spock.”

“Captain.” Spock greeted.

“I have something…”

“I want to…” Spock tried to say.

Kirk shook his head, insisting he go first. “No, please.”

“Captain, after you.”

Jim sighed and went on. “After this mission, we should sit down. I have something to talk about.”

“I as well have something to share.” Spock agreed and then gave a pause. “How are things fairing with Khan? Are you both still estranged?”

Jim frowned and huffed. Did everyone know about his love life? “We’re fine.”

“I apologize. That was inappropriate.” Spock retracted his statement.

“It's fine. Not exactly a secret. We’re having problems.” Kirk admitted under his breath. He shook his head to get the Khan thoughts away. “We make a good team, right? You and me?”

“I believe we do. As do you and Khan.”

* * *

  
_~Beyond~_

  
“Lieutenant Uhura, open an entire ship wide channel.”

“Yes, Captain.”

_“Attention, the crew of the Enterprise._   
_Our mission is straightforward._   
_Rescue a crew stranded on a planet in an uncharted space._   
_Our trajectory will take us through an unstable nebula, and will disable all communications with the Starfleet._   
_We will be on our own._   
_The Enterprise has something no other ship in the fleet has._   
_You. We come to understand that there is no such thing as the unknown_   
_But only the temporarily hidden. Kirk out.”_


End file.
